noble_de_la_realezafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Plantilla:Commons category/doc
links to a "Category:" name in the Wikimedia Commons repository (edited using a Wikimedia login name). If that category name is misspelled or missing, the link will still appear " " even though the link will fail. Check spelling of names carefully. Usage : The two parameters catnam and shownam (1 & 2) are optional, and are intended for cases where the Commons category name is different from the Wikipedia page name. The first parameter is the name of the corresponding category on the Wikimedia Commons, without the "Category:" prefix. If this first parameter is used, then the template will display the Commons category name, which may be confusing to readers. This text can be overridden by the second parameter, where the Wikipedia page name would typically be used. For example, on the Polar bear page, produces a link to Commons:Category:Ursus maritimus displayed as "Polar bears". The parameter accepts one value, , that moves the box to the left side, instead of the default right side. More information may be found at Template:Side box. The template can also be floated left by using a colon (:) before it. Location Do not place this template in a section all by itself without floating left. Do not place this template in a section containing columns without floating left. In articles, this template should be placed at the top of the External links section, or at the top of the last section on the page, if no external links section exists. On disambiguation pages, this template is usually placed at the top of the page. See Wikipedia:Wikimedia sister projects#Where to place links for more information and alternatives. In categories, this template should be grouped with other templates at the beginning of the category introduction. This avoids unnecessary white space as any text is floated around the template boxes. TemplateData { "description": "This template creates a small box containing a link to a category on commons.", "params": { "1": { "label": "Category name", "description": "The name of the commons category this template will link to. If no value is provided the page name is used by default.", "type": "string", "required": false }, "2": { "label": "Displayed text", "description": "The text that the link will display to the user. If no value is provided it will default to category name or page name, in that order.", "type": "string", "required": false }, "position": { "label": "Position", "description": "When set to 'left', the template will be positioned on the left side of the page. Otherwise it will default to the right side.", "type": "string", "required": false } } } See also * Template:Commons * Template:Commons-inline – shows Commons gallery inline * Template:Commons category-inline – shows Commons category inline * Template:Commons category multi – lists up to 6 categories * Template:Commons and category – shows Commons box with both gallery and category * Template:Commons and category-inline – shows Commons gallery and category inline * Template:Sister project links – links to all Wikimedia sister projects (Wikinews, Wikisource, etc.) Category:Exclude in print Category:Interwiki category linking templates Category:Interwiki link templates Category:Wikimedia Commons templates | }}